Mechanical Tyranny: First Contact
by TealDragonsUnite
Summary: "Firefly's Log - Day 113 - Contact with the Federation should have been established by now. I do not understand what hope is, but Rush says that's all we have to rely on." Visit this story if you have any questions about the MT universe's origins - most everything is here. (Multi-crossover PRIMARILY WITH STAR TREK; sequel to FrankenRush and Glow of a Firefly).
1. Chapter 1

_Firefly's Log: Day 113 - Earth Date: March 27, 3561_

 _If I were not programmed to keep this log as records, I would have stopped updating it. It is a waste of internal storage. There are no new developments of any sort - but coordinates will be attached, as always._

 _Contact with the Federation should have been established by now. Probability is low that it exists at all. I do not understand what hope is, but Rush says that's all we have to rely on._

Firefly saved her 'diary entry,' quickly turning her attention to the surroundings. Rush was sleeping by her port wing, and to her starboard there was a star system that was… admittedly looking rather unstable. The star's color wasn't consistent, and two of the three formed planets were made of molten rock. A new system, certainly. Worst case scenario, though, she could just wake Rush up and they could leave… but for now? It was interesting to analyze, especially since she didn't have anything else to do. She had to put her telepathic communications offline to keep from disturbing her mission partner… and dare she think it, her friend.

Space was majestic. Well, in comparison to other things that were also majestic, like the vastness of the ocean or an aesthetically-pleasing mountain range… Firefly still didn't understand it completely, though Rush had tried to explain it on a few occasions. Space _did_ possess what would be considered beauty, though. Even a potentially dangerous system like the one before her was beautiful - everything seemed to glow against the dark sky, giving light when there would otherwise be none.

Kind of like Rush and herself. Not only did their engines literally glow, like everything else in space, but they were also a beacon of Earth. The people there were still alive, even after the Epidemic seemingly destroyed the planet… and they needed help.

But there was no one to hear their call.

The two planes had passed all kinds of planets, some in Firefly's database, some not, but none of them were inhabited. There was no sign of life anywhere, organic or otherwise. There was supposed to be a huge, complex civilization with advanced space travel capabilities, spanning hundreds of planets all over the galaxy, but there was no sign that such a thing even existed. Rush described it as frustrating. Impossibly so.

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, she returned her attention to her sensors, watching to make sure conditions remained safe. She hadn't picked up on anything, but failed regardless. The tell-tale shadow alerted her to its presence: a huge piece of space rock flying straight towards them. Attempting to fire at it with her phaser - or, at least, that's what her system called the weapon - it still did nothing.

 _Rush? I don't want to disturb you, but…_

The plane hadn't slept deeply since taking off. Snapping his eyes open, he immediately recognized the danger. "Move, Firefly!" he commanded aloud, increasing speed to escape disaster. The power of warp engines never ceased to amaze him, flying past lightspeed as they were.

Firefly did as she was told, following closely behind Rush. _I was going to do that anyway… it was either move or be crushed._

 _I know,_ he sounded frustrated. _I'm sick and tired of all this wandering. This star system isn't going to support life… the last one didn't, and the last, and the last. I'm starting to think there's nobody out here, let alone a whole civiliza-_ There was a beeping interrupting him, something within him. _You picking up on that too?_ From what it _felt_ like, it was a radio signal, and words he hadn't even been taught washed over him. _Subspace radio transmission._

 _Yeah, I am… but what is-_ she paused mid-thought, realizing what it was before she could finish her question. It was instinct. _Something's trying to get in contact with us… no idea what. I'm opening communications to see what they do, if you want to as well._

 _Of course I do…_ his mind raced as he realized that this could be Starfleet… and if not Starfleet, at least it was _somebody_. He hardly had to think about responding to the signal when he heard a voice coming from what sounded similar to a radio - a very clear and well built radio.

"This is Captain Leland Rupert Ainsworth of the _USS Independence_. Would you care to identify yourselves. You've crossed into Federation space, presumably from a zone quarantined from all space travel."


	2. Chapter 2

"We are projects 36 and Firefly of the planet Earth. We've been attempting to get in contact with the Federation regarding the condition of our society. There is no reason to fear the Epidemic, if that is an issue. Neither of us are organic."

"No known lifeforms aboard, sir," came a ringing voice, presumably from the Independence. "The ships are Earth technology… but from centuries ago… it would verify their claims."

The transmission cut it sound for a few moments, then the Captain sounded again. "I would very much like to discuss with you your intentions. We can beam you aboard and lock your ships in our tractor beam, or if you prefer we could dock them. It may be a tight squeeze, but you should manage."

Rush stole a glance at Firefly. _They don't understand that we_ are _the ships._ He wanted to speak and correct them, but stumbled over his words. "We… Captain… I… We must dock the… our… us…"

"I don't have all day. Spit it out."

"What he's trying to say, captain, is that we _are_ the ships… and, if at all possible, we need to dock." _You could've just said what you were thinking…_

There was silence on the other end, then a hurried, "On the starboard side of the ship we will be able to open an airlock to allow you through. Again, space is an issue. I hope you don't mind landing in cramped quarters."

"Of course not, captain," Rush answered quickly.

"No, it's not a problem," she echoed, trying not to sound distracted. _You're acting weird, Rush. What's wrong?_

How was he supposed to explain it? _It's been so long since I've seen a Human as they are supposed to be. I hardly believed they weren't extinct, or near extinct… until now._ It was something he was apprehensive about, especially as he subconsciously fought with old directives resurfacing.

"Docking bay is ready," a voice different than the Captain's relayed. "You may land when ready."

It was only a couple minutes before the ship itself came into view… but something was off. _It isn't alive? And it's flying?_ She glided towards the docking bay regardless, looking back for a second to make sure Rush was following.

 _Humans didn't start using artificial intelligence in vehicles until the Second Industrial Revolution,_ Rush explained, _I think…_ The two planes slowed down until they were traveling at hardly a crawl, entering the airlock and touching down. Indeed it was tight, but because of the high maneuverability of warp and impulse engines, they were able to safely navigate and touch down without damaging themselves or the ship. A huge door slid closed behind them and the room regained pressure, as well as gravity. When the whirring of machinery stopped, the room was -presumably- at the same temperature and pressure as the rest of the ship, which was a comfortable, Earth-like feeling. A second door, this time ahead of them, opened up to a room just slightly larger. Several small shuttles, or what appeared to be shuttles, were sitting to the side. A few humanoid figures were mulling about, adjusting and cleaning bits on the shuttles and ship itself.

However, a small group stood center, shock, confusion, and disorientation on their faces. One, a strange, lanky creature with fleshy whiskers on each side of its elongated snout mouthed the words 'oh my god'. Another humanoid figure with four golden eyes, a pair above the other, seemed to look on with a dull curiosity and excitement, every once and awhile wrinkling the ridge of his nose as some unknown thought passed through his mind.

Yet still was a dark skinned woman, gentle, even graceful ridges on her forehead, framing deep obsidian eyes that were impossible to read. She was the one to speak first, her voice just as unreadable as her eyes. "I am Commander K'torko. Under normal circumstances I'd escort you to the bridge, but I'm afraid that will not be possible. I will notify the captain about your safe arrival. For the time being, you will have to wait here." Then she spun about on her heels and exited the docking bay.

"Of course," Firefly said respectfully, even if the commander had left already- she was more focused on everything else. It was all new, and she wanted to analyze it all, but she knew she couldn't yet… even if she was picking up on another signal, or maybe even two. There _was_ AI on this ship.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um… hello?" Firefly said, addressing the group almost hesitantly. The plane moved forward slightly, still acclimating to being in gravity again. "...I'm assuming you haven't seen anything like us before…"

The creature with the whiskers moved back a step, but spoke in awe and even adoration. "No, we haven't… I knew they made ships with AI capabilities to pilot themselves… but…" Blinking, he shook his head. "I am Lieutenant Ray," he said with a flourish of his wrist. "Engineering." He then walked forwards, rubbery looking hands reached delicately towards Firefly. "May I?" he asked, wanting to examine the plane almost as much as she probably wanted to examine him.

"I don't mind," Firefly said, shaking her nose slightly. "...I'm not so sure about Rush, though…"

"I'd prefer you don't," he said in a gruff manner.

"You're from Earth?" Ray asked, attempting to climb onto Firefly's wing, taking note of the now deactivated holographic projector, set to hide the appearance of warp engines. "I didn't know anyone on Earth even survived… last we heard of it, nobody was going to make it…"

The four eyed humanoid took on a dull tone, giving more details on Earth's quarantining. "The disease was transmitted through the atmosphere. There is no known cure… and we cannot say precisely where it came from or what caused it. Fast moving, deadly… nobody could stop it. How _did_ anyone survive?"

Firefly had to think for a second, subconsciously lowering herself a little for Ray. While the information was still in her database, she didn't understand a lot of it. Or, rather, how to explain it. "There were some humans that actually had an immunity… but the others? They found a way to remove souls from their bodies, converting them into digital coding, and then they placed those souls into modified vehicles like Rush and myself."

Ray nearly toppled over in shock. "They did _what?_ "

" _Converted_ them," Rush stated in a dull manner. "Turned every human They could find into vehicles. Every type. Never found a cure… I doubt anyone cared to go into any further research once they decided it acceptable to do conversions."

"So what you're saying is that," the four eyed creature began, "there are no more flesh-and-blood Humans on Earth. They're all made from artificially created bodies, in this case technology from long ago, but inserted with Human soul. Artificial, but not Artificial Intelligence…" He closed his eyes for a moment, as if contemplating the idea, mumbling something to himself. He sounded more than unsure of himself in what he was going to say next. "And you… you are Human?"

"No," Firefly corrected, "Both of us are artificial intelligence. I don't have exact statistics of how many there are, but they - we - were originally created to work for the government. Or, at least, Rush was… I wasn't. It's mostly next to impossible to tell who is AI and who isn't, so it's an honest mistake."

"You were right," the creature muttered under his breath, as if talking to someone. "You'd be surprised to know that I am artificial intelligence as well. So is this ship, in fact. She's been trying to get a hold of you… too old technology, even for her. Usually she's so good at telepathy…"

"Yeah, but they've got modifications," Ray said, fiddling and inspecting and prodding about around Firefly's cockpit. Not inside it, of course. "Subspace network. Not old technology… new technology… I've never seen this configuration of subspace signals before. Completely under the radar."

"They had to be… the government would have picked up on them otherwise," Firefly said, not paying much attention to the creature otherwise. She couldn't see him, and he wasn't doing anything that would compromise her, so it wasn't that big of a deal. She shifted her attention back to the four-eyed creature. "...I was wondering about that… I was picking up on some signals. They were too vague for me to understand… were they you and… her?"

"Probably not me," he said, running his fingers through his hair, "The ship, Independence, can communicate with most AI, but I can't. The way I was made doesn't allow for me to automatically latch onto frequencies and while I send them - every machine, be it simple computer or complex AI does - it's not a very strong signal. The only reason Independence can communicate through me is because she was built to do so in particular."

Rush was about to speak when a very large wolf-like animal walked in along with several other people. The animal looked like it had authority, its ears perked and tail flagging out behind it. It, like the humanoids (some Rush recognized as Human) behind it, wore a similar uniform of red and black. For a moment it was assumed he was something like a guide dog… it was sorely incorrect.

"I apologize for the wait," The voice was identified as the Captain who had spoken to them over radio. The look on his face was some odd combination of curiosity and wariness. "I am Captain Leland Rupert Ainsworth, and this is my bridge crew: Commander Curtis Foster, Lieutenant Commander Ethash K'torko, Lieutenant Ekk Holcomb, Lieutenant Ray Chojir, and Doctor Keli Lemures." He nodded to each in turn: an older looking Human man, the dark skinned woman from earlier, the android, the creature atop Firefly's wing, and yet another Human, this time a woman.

"Captain...you're a dog?" Firefly asked on instinct. "That doesn't make any sense. Well… it does, but it doesn't... I didn't mean to offend you if I did," she added quickly, especially upon the looks that she received from a couple members of the crew.

The Captain managed to keep the anger and annoyance in his voice to a low simmer. "I am Spilan," he explained in a taunt voice, "not a dog. No offense taken." Having gotten that out of the way, he spoke with a rather restrained urgency. "Earth has not contacted Starfleet for centuries… this is the first we have heard from it in over 500 years. We weren't expecting anyone to survive…" he trailed off for a moment, feeling cruel in such a sentence.

"Earth survived," Rush said simply, "but just barely… but there's possibly a worse circumstance now than then." He glanced to Firefly, struggling to find the words as he readjusted to the very different place, seemingly plucked straight out of a time before he was built.

"The government's not typical. It's a type of shadow government, almost." Firefly finished for him, "I haven't seen a lot of evidence, but there's more than enough information in my database to supplement… that, and Rush saw a lot of it for himself. They have the entire planet under Their control."

Seeming to come out of his daze, Rush took over. "A few years back there was a ship controlled by rebels, likely descendants of Immunos - Humans with immunity to the Epidemic- that we discovered. The government took that ship and did who knows what with it… and I've seen more than one case of memory fogging, editing, and in extreme cases complete memory wiping. My databanks should provide sufficient evidence for each event…" Though he didn't exactly trust them with his memories, he was completely committed to keeping his promises to Felix, Neko, and Streak. It was enough to shove his paranoia aside.

"Memory editing?" the doctor suddenly spoke up. "To what degree? Do you know?" Of course, she knew she was probably overstepping her boundaries… this was more a job for Engineering, certainly. "...and what about those with immunity? Are there any left?"

"Memory editing is like editing AI coding - done after the conversion to make humans think they've been vehicles their entire lives," Firefly said, "As for the Immunos…?"

"It's undisclosed," Rush said solemnly, "Though we left Earth in a state of emergency, no doubt… they're probably not going to make it if they do still exist if we don't take immediate action. And I know that's impossible given the circumstances."

"If there was even one left, we'd be able to analyze what makes them immune and create a treatment for the disease… although, from what it sounds like, this 'conversion' process is irreversible…"

Rush nodded. "The process as far as I can tell is irreversible… unfortunately only the minds of those converted remain."

"Which means that, in all technicalities, the humans are still alive in some form… and a lot of the AI on Earth could also be considered living creatures," Firefly added, "...but that isn't the problem anymore. Even if the humans can't be restored to how they were before, there's still a government manipulating an entire planet…"

"A government that has been oppressing its people, and a government that no doubt wants to expand its control," Rush added darkly.

Deep in thought, the Captain furrowed his brows. "You believe Earth is a threat to Starfleet? That they will not honour the set treaties and quarantine?"

"I don't know, but it may be likely."

"It depends on how fast They can redevelop space travel. We're ahead of Them technologically, but it's only a matter of time before they catch up… they're right around the twenty-first century, from what I've seen."

"And beyond it," Ekk observed, looking rather concerned, "If you are artificial intelligence. If they have the capability to build machines like you, space travel would develop at warp speed."

"I don't know why they're stagnating… everything points to Them developing space travel next, but they haven't. I don't even know how our creator got the planes he did to build - and rebuild - us."

The Captain looked deep in thought and troubled by the new information. "This timestream…" he started, but suddenly turned his eyes up to Firefly. "Starfleet has no control over its allied governments. We can only persuade planets to change, not enforce it…" Again he looked down, his eyes sharped with intense concentration. "But in a situation such as this, where tyranny is the government's tool… and Earth is still classified as allied with Starfleet… Do you believe we could request a peaceful meeting between leaders? Between Federation authorities and delegates?"

"No one even knows who They are… it's impossible to know for sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing, Rupert pawed the ground anxiously. "If we can settle this matter peacefully… however unlikely, we cannot afford to put ourselves in a war that could be avoided." He still had to speak with Starfleet authorities, of course, and it was likely they would send a better suited ship for the job. Certainly not a Timeship.

"There's military forces constantly running drills and such… I wish I could tell you more, but I can't translate everything in my database…"

Ray, still sitting on Firefly's wing, fumbled around a moment. "This technology's old - no offense to you, of course- but if I'm correct…" His strange paws flipped open a well hidden door. "Got it! If we can synthesize a port to match, we might be able to upload the information to the ship's computer. It'd be easier to catch the attention of Starfleet Admirals that way, not to mention we can all help in deciphering what you haven't figured out… at least, if I'm understanding you right."

"Make it so," Rupert relayed.

Firefly tried to shift a little on her landing gear, but couldn't. Not without hitting Rush or one of the smaller lifeforms surrounding them. "...I'm assuming your computer is capable of processing emotions… I don't know why, but our creator said that emotion was part of it… or translating it, I don't know. I was only on Earth for a day before we left. He didn't explain much."

"The computer itself can't," Ekk shook his head, "but the ship should be able to process the information."

"That means I can auto-delete the database from my system once it's uploaded there, correct?"

"Correct," Ekk affirmed, "but we need to make sure we have the complete database before you delete it."

She nodded slightly. "It may be difficult, but I will try to preserve it until then. It'll probably take a while to sift through it completely."

Ray, meanwhile, was already working on synthesizing the correct port to enable them to transfer Firefly's databanks into the Independence. Punching in the final codes, the object formed in front of his eyes. Grabbing the cord in both paws, he scurried over to Firefly with a very determined look on his face. "This would be so much easier if you were in Engineering… but there is no way we could get you down there."

He then attached one end to the port, the other to some sort of panel. A computer display popped up and, with Ekk's help, they got ready to start making the transfer. "We're all good. I don't know how it'll affect you, but we're ready to make the jump when you are."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Firefly glanced uncertainly at Rush before looking away again, focusing on keeping the database separate from her own systems. She didn't want the worst case scenario occurring.

Rush gave her a look as reassuring as he could manage, but the worry for her in his expression was more than evident. "Good luck."

Ray tapped something into the monitor, initiating the transfer. Immediately the machine beneath his fingers started whirring softly. Ekk suddenly placed a hand on the creature's shoulders, a desperate -almost pained- look on his face. "Easy." Without any hesitation, Ray slowed the transfer, and the vibrations beneath their feet slowed - as if the ship itself was slowing down.

Firefly had gritted her teeth, holographic eyes glitching in response to the sudden influx of computing power - even if it was only copying the information in her database, it had felt like it was going to tear her apart… she didn't know why, though, because it seemed like she'd been harming the ship's computer, as well. When the processors slowed, she attempted to recover some sort of coherent thought. "...how did that hurt _both_ of us?"

"I don't know," Ekk said, absently patting the controls. "That shouldn't happen… I'm - she's-" he flinched as if he'd been swatted by some invisible force, "Sorry… she's _still_ having a somewhat difficult time. Can't tell you why."

"It's a large database… I don't know why it was problematic for me at first, but this transfer would be astronomical for something that already had information on its hard drive. Which is why Rush doesn't have it."

Ray began speaking now, "This ship can take a lot of information, but not all at once - especially if what you say is true; the files are connected to emotions in some way."

"As far as I know, they are," Firefly concurred, beginning to feel almost fatigued. "So maybe, in the best interest of both the ship and myself, we should break the transfer up to allow for processing."

"I'd have to agree," Ekk said, slowly breaking the connection. "The Independence isn't liking this much… she's uneasy, and it's taking a lot of processing power; it's why the engines are fluctuating so badly."

"Uneasy… if that's an emotion, it might be connected with the information I gave her. It sounds like it'd be in the right category."

"It's an emotion all right," he responded, the final bits of the section of processing finishing. Tention in his shoulders visibly relaxed with it. "The Independence is doing better already, though… whatever it was, I don't think the files themselves caused it."

"But then what else could it be? I'm not transferring anything else, as far as I know…"

"I don't understand her, and I'm telepathically linked. Anything she feels, I feel to some extent… anything she thinks I hear. She's more or less an entity than the ship itself… I can't explain it, but she's less the physical object and more the collective consciousness. Anything that upsets the computers in the ship upsets the balance of that 'consciousness'. It's probably what was causing her unease. I hope."

"And if it's not?" the Captain suddenly spoke up.

"If it happens again, we can't risk the ship over this information. If it's not the balance between consciousness and machine, then it's the files themselves. I might be able to download the information myself, but since I am connected to the ship, I can't say that would be wise either. But, we'll see… whatever the case, we have to take it slower the next time around."

"Would you still help us, even if we _can't_ figure this out?"

The Captain's deep green eyes were filled with pity. "Starfleet regulations call for minimum interference, but you are essentially a distress signal. I can't speak for Starfleet, but we will help. How far and how much we can help is not my place to say."

"I'm not so sure minimum interference is possible…" she turned slightly, trying not to hit Rush in the attempt of getting a better look at the ship's monitor. She couldn't. "You can pull up the files that were already uploaded, can't you?"

"Firefly's right," Rush said gruffly, "Earth is not in good shape. There's no hope without a war… the government there won't go down without a fi-"

"Captain," Ray interrupted, "You need to see this…"


	5. Chapter 5

The Captain moved to view the monitor, his front paws up atop the ridge for a better view. His eyes widened, " _This_ is Earth? All those vehicles… they're all people? People…"

"Not all. Most. There is an increasing number of AI dispersed within human populations."

Firefly settled down a little, closing her eyes and attempting to translate part of her database. "They - correction, we - are normally designed to pacify humans, so we're programmed to act like them… or at least try to. Unless someone is watching carefully, it's impossible to tell the difference."

"Do they know what they are?" Ekk asked.

"No. Rush and I know… and our creator… but that's rare. AI typically don't think about that."

"These humans and AI are equals. Or they think they are," the Captain said, eyes darting from one part of the screen to another as he both read and watched the files slowly popping up. "Not that they aren't… but they have their differences. They _must_ know…" He trailed off. "Besides some sick world, I can't see anything wrong with it."

There was a soft escalation in the vibration beneath their feet. "The Independence disagrees with you, sir," Ekk relayed.

"We're equal… but in another sense, we're not. AI have to obey their programming, and, from what I'm understanding, other beings don't have that."

"No, they don't," the Captain nodded, suddenly struck dumb by an image flashing across the screen. His voice was strangled, and his wolf-like face screwed up in shock and disgust. Ray looked just as horrified, turning his face away.

"Conversion…" Ekk said simply, his eyes locked onto the screen as well and the slightest hint of a sick expression pricking at his face.

"The first few people converted…" Rush said, studying the strange beings, "were put through worse. They were more experiments than people. A lot of them didn't survive, and those that did often went insane."

"People weren't allowed to die. Even if they said that they would rather die, they were converted… that's the protocol."

The doctor was still standing close to the door, observing and listening to the entire conversation with rapt attention. Admittedly, she was almost at the point of tears, but was more than able to cover it up. "...so they were forced into the procedure without consent. And the experimental conversions… the people that were subjected to them are suffering. What about the others?"

"The others are in various states," Rush explained, "Some remember who they are, others remember their lives in that they were always vehicles. Some have a complete gap of memory from the time they were born to the time they were converted. I've seen all of it. Our creator, who is in fact _not_ AI," he glanced towards Firefly, "is one example of a human soul infested with AI. There are other categories, too… but I know less of others."

 _He's more AI than he is human, if that's the case. I read his thoughts just as clearly as I can read yours or any other AI,_ Firefly thought quickly, turning her attention back to the conversation, remaining quiet.

"Captain… I know it's not my place to make decisions, but this may be worthy of confrontation…"

The Captain sighed, hopping back down on all fours once again. "I can't say. But I will contact Starfleet with this information… as soon as we can retrieve all the files in your database, I will send them to higher authority. Even if I could leave for Earth immediately… we don't know what's down there, and we don't know what weapons capabilities they have."

"As far as I know, They've stagnated at the twenty-first century… so their weaponry is probably similar. There's Federation technology on the black market, but I don't think They know about it. Rush and I wouldn't be here if They did."

"Do they know about you?"

"Chances are they do," Rush said quickly, "Not much in the air tends to go unnoticed, especially with NASCA watching the skies."

"NASCA?"

"National Automotive Space Car Association," Firefly stated. "They control flights to the moon and anything else that exits the atmosphere, which isn't much, but they'll also keep an eye on air traffic in general. My databanks say that they have aircraft of their own to use as police, some of them with advanced capabilities in comparison to most."

"They'd be the ones we'd have to contact… if contact is even possible," the Captain responded. "For now we're headed to the planet Vulcan currently, as we have a mission to attend to. I need those files -or as many as possible - from your database before then. We will be arriving in several hours. Vulcan is where Starfleet is currently based… hopefully they will have the time to address this issue among others. There you two will also be beamed down to the surface. The Independence cannot afford to -no offense- keep this area's space filled. They will have a hanger to accommodate you if I contact them immediately."

Firefly nodded, understanding most of what the Captain was saying and filling in the gaps with her own internal logic. "I'll do my best." She seemed half-distracted, however, as she organized as many files as she could for the next export. "I won't speak for Rush, but I'll comply with whatever's needed of me until the situation on Earth is resolved."

"I have no choice in the matter," Rush agreed, "as Firefly said, so long as you at least hear our plea out we'll comply."

"You have more of a choice than I do," the other plane corrected slightly. "That's why I didn't want to speak for you."

The Captain nodded. "Good. I can't have you on my ship longer than is necessary. Ekk!" His voice grew even more commanding now, "Get those files off Firefly's database, or as many as possible, as soon as possible. I won't have time to review them myself, but you will. It would be better we approach the Federation with condensed facts rather than long and drawn out videos and scrolls. Doctor, you stay here. As much as Ekk knows about medicine, he is not an expert, and you are. I need your take on what is happening here as well."

"Aye, sir," Ekk responded as the Captain and the unneeded members of the crew dismissed themselves, leaving the remainders in silence. The doctor did as she was instructed, walking over to one of the computer screens and beginning to go through the already-uploaded files. There _had_ to be an explanation for this mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Firefly took the opportunity to continue organizing the files in her system - they were already organized, but at least she could put them in groups so the Independance didn't take the liberty to do so herself… or go through her entire system again. That was probably what hurt so much the first time around. "I'm ready for the next export," she stated. "I don't think it will be as stressful this time… I can't do anything about the emotion in the files, but everything else is negated."

"I doubt it's emotion in the files," Ekk said, already preparing for another download. "The Independence is a ship made to hone into the emotions and thoughts of her crew and those near her - mainly emotions. While she does not act purely based on emotions, her being an empath is a useful tool in interacting with both peaceful and hostile vessels. I can't say I feel the same emotion as she, but I know these files are poignant." When he had finished, he added, "I am ready to initiate a second transfer at your command."

Firefly gave the go-ahead, immediately feeling the same sensation that she had felt the first time, even if it was less unbearable than it was before. She quickly highlighted the groups of files she'd made, concluding that they would likely be enough for this transfer. The ship began to copy the files with ease to her computer, though this time there seemed less stress as before.

"I'm beginning to understand now," Ekk said, watching the images and text flash across the screen in a usually unintelligible manner. "I believe these details will be useful, but for simplicity's sake I cannot say I understand why your creator didn't just put together a simple timeline with main events. It would be less taxing on you, and the report I send to the Captain will be remarkably simple in comparison. Some of this information is hardly relevant."

"I can't answer that question… all I know is that I'm carrying enough information to undoubtedly prove the existence of the problems on Earth. I'm trying to prioritize what I'm exporting, but I need a keyword, a category, or something else to narrow it down."

"I couldn't give one to you," Ekk responded, wincing some at an irregular tremor in the vibrations below their feet and wheels. "Key events - the worst of the known corruptions - would be most useful."

Firefly quickly scanned through her files, attempting to categorize the stored events based on what Ekk said, cross-referencing them with the general concept she had of morals. "There's a couple different things, but I can't figure out which of them would be the 'worst,' as you put it. Transfer the files I'm compiling."

"Rodger," the android responded. He initiated the transfer once more. "The ship is no longer overwhelmed by the information. If anything goes wrong and I need to kill the transfer, let me know." Then, with an awkward apologetic smile he said sorry to someone that could only be the ship.

The plane sighed in relief, turning her attention back to the files she was giving the ship. Hopefully it wasn't too many or too diverse of a selection… confusion would be bad at this point.

"There's a complete record of how the memories were 'edited,' as you put it," Lemures suddenly spoke up. "This only occurred to the rivals of the current government, correct?"

"For the most part," Rush started to explain, "or people the government foresaw as possible threats. I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of innocent people were subjected to memory editing and possibly wipes."

"...there was a couple specific cases of that," Firefly said quickly. "Memory wiping, that is. One of them was a human that would have died if he hadn't been converted when he was… but he lost all his memory in the process, but the cause of that was scientist error."

She paused, trying to understand the horror she'd just heard… but she had to move on. There was too much to go through. She scanned through a few more files, trying put together some sort of logical conclusion of what was happening - she'd never even _heard_ of a human consciousness being able to completely transfer to a machine. Even the Borg still needed to maintain the organic components of the creatures they assimilated.

And then she found it. "...they're copying the entire synaptic pattern of the organism into a digital form... it destroys the organism… but it looks like even muscle memory is preserved. Does the Federation even know this is possible?" the doctor asked Ekk rather suddenly. She was disturbed, but at the same time intrigue lit up her eyes.

"Theoretically," Ekk said almost as if he was absent minded, his eyes glued to the readout in front of him, which to the human eye was a blurred sequence of random patterns of text. "There has only been one case similar, where a scientist by the name of Doctor Ira Graves transferred his memories and personality into the android Lieutenant Commander Data. Beyond that our knowledge is limited, and Graves never shared the full extent of such knowledge to us."

"We could learn so much from this society… perhaps even eliminate death." She stopped, realizing how odd she sounded. "After some development, of course." She continued to search through files, coming across something else that looked rather interesting. "AI and human can be fused together… you already established that. But how widespread is this type of being?"

"Complete numbers unknown," Rush responded, glancing at Firefly. "Though most conversations did fuse some AI into the soul, so the numbers are great. Usually the AI factor is less than 30%, though exceptions such as our creator - who is estimated to be about 60% AI - are out there."

"...I must not have full documentation. There's records of instances up to 50% AI, but nothing above that… 51% and above are categorized as AI with human influence. There's no numbers, but AI fusion was used on rebels as well as memory editing, and it's also used to boost intelligence in some cases."

"AI sounds like both a technology and its own species… it's used as both, from what I gather."

"Except we're generally classed as technology."

Rush wanted to glare at Firefly, but he supposed his information was not updated as hers was. Classifying Felix as anything but human, however, was the main offense. He bristled at the thought. "Usually…" he agreed, not mentioning the idea that he might actually have a 'soul'.

"That's why I said 'generally.' There are a few special cases, like you, but that's what people think."

"Unfortunate," Ekk said simply.

"It's just how it is," she almost shrugged, becoming somewhat distracted from picking up on Rush's thoughts. "I don't have much connection to it - I wasn't on earth long enough - but that's what I understand."

"It this information is correct, then your race - our race - is belittled on Earth," Ekk pointed out, each word venomous.

Rush stepped in. "Not necessarily. While it is certainly the case to many humans who still remember, there are many more who have accepted AI into their lives with ease. I wouldn't say we're mistreated…"

"Not mistreated, no. Most of the time people don't know the difference between AI and human, but the government has separate regulations for AI… most of it is necessary, but it also gives Them the ability to assume near complete control over us. I have a partial copy of that law ready for transfer if you want."

"Independence is ready," Ekk said, starting up the third transfer. "She can handle it now."

Firefly nodded in confirmation, mentally compiling a few more files to get rid of. The next few hours would be the same, the plane managing to deliver a somewhat compact, yet complete history of the past five hundred years on Earth. As she became able to, she also began deleting the files she wouldn't need to reference again - it felt like a metaphorical weight was being taken off her processors, so much that she didn't realize how much time had passed.


	7. Chapter 7

The ship arrived at Vulcan a good hour after the whole of Firefly's database had been transferred. The red planet below loomed huge and strange against the windows in the hangar bay.

The Captain came down with Ray as soon as the ship had started orbiting. "Have you been in a transporter beam before?" the Captain asked as Ray began placing out a very specific pattern of strange looking poles and machinery around both Firefly and Rush.

"No, neither of us have," Rush answered quickly, watching Ray almost suspiciously.

"You won't notice much. It's just dematerializing your matter and rematerializing it somewhere else - in this case down to Vulcan's surface. Usually I wouldn't have to put this stuff out here, but we usually don't get visitors like you - large and mechanical. I'm not taking chances not using the transporter directly."

Firefly was quiet for a moment, blinking a couple times as if she hadn't registered what he was saying. "It's safe, isn't it?"

"Transporter accidents are few and far between, especially in these types of circumstances. There's not much danger centered around Vulcan. You'll be fine."

She nodded, almost purposely keeping her expression blank. "Is there anything else you need before we leave this ship?"

"Not that I know of," the Captain said quickly. "When you beam down you will be greeted by Vulcan officials, they will be aware of your status and needs. We will be beaming down shortly after. I do not know exactly when the Federation will be able to discuss matters concerning Earth, as there are several other critical situations at the moment as well, but I promise it will be swift."

"Okay… I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be, then."

"Here goes nothing," Ray said, and slid his alien fingers across the tablet he was holding. There was a shining light, and the two planes disappeared in a beam of sparkling light towards their destination.

xXx

" _...They could've surrendered right then and there, but They didn't."_


End file.
